Road trippin'
by Gina281087
Summary: It's time to leave this town, it's time to steal away...[DannyOC][my first ff in English]


**Road trippin'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WaT characters but Marie is mine. ( Actually, it's my name )**

**I had the idea of this fic when I was in Switzerland. I was crossing the country by car when suddenly I heard Road trippin' and I thought of Danny Taylor, this cute FBI agent. Alright, the story is a bit stupid and not really well-developed, but I did it for fun. Moreover, it's my first fanfic in English because it's not my mother tongue. I come from Belgium and I speak French, so I'm really really sorry for all the mistakes.**

**Note: I said that Dutch was a patois and I apologize for this. I don't wanna be direspectful towards the Dutch, it's just hard for me to learn this language**

Marie smiled. It had been two hours that ' Road trippin' ' was playing on her mind and she had just had this great idea. As she was lost in thought, humming the haunting song, she bumped into a shaggy-haired Hispanic man.

"Sorry" she said "I didn't look where I was going...but...Danny?" she added.

The man looked at her grinning.

"Marie, the little Marie, oh my God! it's so good to see you" he said giving her a tender hug.

"How you doin'?" he asked her.

"Well...I'm fine and you? Woow I haven't seen you for ages. You lost weight . And what's new in the Bureau these days? Are you in the middle of a case? How is Agent Malone doing?"

"You haven't changed at all, always talking a lot" he laughed.

"You mean talking too much?"

"I didn't say that" he smirked.

"It's just that I'm so happy to see you. How about having a coffee with me?" she replied.

"Now?"

"Yep"

"I think...it's a wonderful idea, let's go" he smiled putting an arm around her small shoulders.

Ten minutes later, they were both drinking a hot black coffee in a Starbucks.

"So tell me, how are your parents?" he asked her

"They're fine. They went to Switzerland last year, they had a great time over there. They also went to Belgium of course...you know, they miss you. You should come by someday, they'd be very happy. My Dad's always thought of you as his own son..." she replied

"I know, I remember we really got along. They're great people."

"Sure they are. And your love life Danny? Tell me, I wanna know everything..." she smiled.

"Well there's nothing much to say...Yours?"

"My last boyfriend slept with my so-called friend" she replied softly.

"It sucks! Did you take your revenge?"

"I punched him, I broke a finger" she smiled.

"That's just like you!" he laughed.

She laughed back and they kept talking during a while. Even after all this time they were still on the same wavelength.

"You look tired Danny, tough case?"

"Yeah..." he simply replied.

"Brought back some memories?" she asked but she soon realized it was useless to push."You know what? You need vacation..." she added.

"I'm on vacation..." he said.

"You—_You _took days off? It's a world first!" she smirked.

"Jack practically forced me to, so..."

"You know, I had an idea...you'll certainly think I'm crazy but..." she began but he cut her off.

"Crazy? You? Noooo..." he said with a mocking smile.

"Danny, I'm being serious!" she said with a dirty look, pretending to be angry.

"Okay, okay...I'm all ears"

"What if we went through the country by car? You know, like in the Red Hot Chili Peppers song, _it's time to leave this town, it's time to steal away..."_

"_Let's go get lost anywhere in the USA..."_ he sang along.

"Exactly! What do you reckon?" she asked him with an enthusiastic grin.

"You mean, you and I, alone on the road..."

"Yeah...we'll sleep in cheap motels, visit picturesque towns with their unpronounceable name...you know I really need a change of air. I've been living here for ten years now and I've always stayed in New York. I wanna see other places, other people..."

"And forget that your boyfriend screwed one of your friend?" he said looking at her.

"As well...So what do you think?"

"I think you're crazy..." he smiled.

"I was supposed to make this road trip alone, but since you're solo and on vacation, I thought that maybe, we could travel together...Our relationship's been over for a long time now and we're good friends. Say yes please, it would be fun!" she asked him with puppy eyes.

He remained silent for a while.

"I certainly must be crazy too but..." he began.

"So it's a yes?"

He nodded as she threw her arms round his neck.

"It's so great, we're gonna be the kings of the road..."

"You're totally off your rocker!" he laughed as he tousled her hair in a friendly way."I think I should pack my bags..." he added.

"You should."

Danny came home. He didn't know if it was a good idea to make this trip but he wanted to do it. He really liked Marie, they really got along, oddly enough for two former lovers. He knew that kind of friendship could exist but till Marie, he had never kept in touch with his ex-girlfriends. He threw some clothes into a bag, took a shower and went to bed. He had to be in good shape for the trip. The next morning, she came to pick him up. He put his bag on the backseat and got into Marie's black Lexus.

"Morning! I love your car" he told her kissing her cheek.

"Morning to you. Actually I won it"

"Really? You lost your legendary bad luck?" he laughed.

"Seems like..."

"Great, so no puncture during the trip?"

"I can't promise you that..." she winked. "Here we go?" she added.

"Oh yeah" he replied putting on his sun glasses.

She laughed and started.

They spent a great day chatting and laughing. Alternately taking the wheel, they had taken the minor roads crossing small towns and beautiful landscapes. Marie had had a brilliant idea with this trip, they both needed to take their minds off things. Late in the evening they found a motel on the highway and parked the car. Danny got out of the beautiful Lexus and stretched his arms. The slight breeze made him shiver and he couldn't help yawning.

"Tired?" Marie asked him rubbing her eyes.

"Exhausted...You?"

"Am on top form" she said yawning as well.

"I see that!" Danny laughed taking his bag. "I hope there are comfortable beds" he added heading towards the reception.

A squat man welcomed them with a smile on his lips.

"Good evening!" Danny told him.

"Good evening folks. Woow you seem exhausted, I bet you've been driving a lot. I got a nice room for you guys with a king-size bed and..."

"Actually, we'd like two rooms, we're not...I mean we're not together" Marie interrupted him.

"Oh..." he told them with a contrite look.

"Is there a problem sir?" Danny asked.

"Well...Actually, the room I was talking about is the last that I've left..." he replied.

"Oh" Danny said.

"You know Danny, we slept together before..." Marie smiled.

"Yeah but at that time, we did more than sleeping together..." he replied as she started to blush. As for the porter, he was staring at them with an amused look.

"Look, I'm really tired and all I want for now is having a shower and slumping in a bed. There's no problem for me to sleep by your side. We're grown-ups and we're friends and we can perfectly sleep together...unless it's a problem for you..." Marie told Danny.

"No problem" he shrugged.

"Alright...so you take the room?" the porter asked them.

Danny nodded and ten minutes later, they were in the room. Marie silently took some things and stepped towards the bathroom. Danny sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. He had just realized he was in a motel room with Marie, the woman he had loved so much. Suddenly he heard her melodious voice through the shower noise. She was singing.. as usual.

(8)Everybody's wearing a disguise  
To hide what they've got left behind their eyes.  
But me, I can't cover what I am  
Wherever the children go I'll follow them(8)

He smiled. She hasn't changed. Some memories resurfaced and he caught himself thinking about the time they lived together. Marie opened the door and appeared, dressed in bright red pyjamas.

"Your pyjamas are very...ehm...red" he couldn't help smiling.

She narrowed her eyes. "I was supposed to sleep alone" she replied. "I saved you some hot water" she added.

"Thanks" he replied entering the bathroom as Marie slipped between the sheets.

She shivered a little, probably due to the tiredness, she thought. But she had to face the truth, Danny's presence made her feel strange. No matter how exhausted she was, she knew she'd be unable to sleep right now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to regain her composure. Danny then came out the bathroom, stripped to the waist with damp and dishevelled hair. He noticed she was looking him up and down.

"I was supposed to sleep alone" he smiled.

"I know what your chest looks like anyway" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know that..." he grinned."And...hum...Marie..."

"yep?" she told him raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even dare to hog the blankets" he said pointing his finger at her.

"Oh you! You've got a nerve! If my memory serves me right, you were the one who monopolized the blankets and the sheets and also the place!" she told him, her voice raising a little as he started to laugh.

"You like it huh?" she asked.

"What?"

"Teasing me..."

"Spare the rod and spoil the child, honey" he winked and settled down in the bed.

They remained silent, neither of them daring to make a move, as the air became thicker and thicker. In other circumstances, this situation could have been funny, but they really felt uncomfortable. Marie then decided to break the oppressive silence.

"It's kinda weird huh?" she said turning towards him.

"Yeah...yeah it is" he replied laughing nervously. "And I don't know why...I mean we're just..ehm..."

"Look, let's not make a thing ok?...we're friends...are we?" she told him with an hesitant voice.

"Sure we are" he gazed at her but she was unable to hold the stare.

"So we're good then?" she asked still looking away.

"Yeah..." he replied as she turned over to be lying on her back.

"Alright...alright..." she whispered awkwardly.

Not a single word was said till suddenly Danny exclaimed "Oh Jeez! Your feet are cold!".

She laughed a bit harder than she would have done usually, but this simple sentence had managed to ease the tense atmosphere. She gently hit Danny's arm as he laughed back with her.

"God! It's good to hear you laugh..." he said. "You know, I got an idea..."

"Go ahead"

"What if we slept?"

"It's a very, very good idea Danny" she smiled tugging the blanket as he protested. They gently squabbled for a while and eventually fell asleep.

When Marie woke up the next morning, Danny was holding her as he used to do so many times before. She could feel the heat of his body and all the strength he exuded. She softly turned over and faced him, his arm still wrapped around her waist. He was sleeping soundly and really looked like a baby, which made Marie smile, it felt so right for her. She softly stroked his chest, her heart beating faster and faster, but then got a grip and pulled away from him. She knew she couldn't feel what she was feeling right now, their story ended long time ago.

She got up, took a quick shower and walked out the room to clear her head. There was a nip in the air but she wasn't cold at all; a kind of fire was burning inside of her and she knew perfectly why. Danny. She rubbed her face many times, trying to dismiss the thoughts she had. "Come on!" she told herself trying to focus on something else than Danny's bare chest, but unsuccessfully. What was she thinking about? Obviously, he didn't love her that way. As her mind was roaming, she felt a hand brush against the bottom of her back. She made a huge jump as Danny started to roar with laughter.

"Nice!" he said. " As I can see, you're still ticklish.."

"Still" she replied throwing him a dirty look.

"Did I bring you out of your daydream?" he asked her.

"Ehm...yeah...I was thinking about...ehm..."

"About?"

"Nothing...whatever. Good morning!" she said with a faint smile.

"Morning" he kissed her temple innocently.

Clearly, he wasn't interested in her...

"You know what? I feel good...I slept so well...I feel so relaxed" he told her cracking his neck.

"Yeah, that's why so many people take vacation Danny...to get some rest." She told him with a sly smile.

"Funny!" he replied.

"Look, you're a real workalcoholic, sometimes you need a break" she looked up at him.

"Yeah you're right. You know what? I should take the wheel and visit the USA." He told her grinning.

"What a wonderful idea!" she laughed.

They kept talking about this and that for a while, then Danny took a shower and they went back on the road again. They stopped in a small café to have breakfast that was made of scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon. They ate silently looking at each other with a faint smile at the corner of their lips.

"Oh my God! I can't take it anymore...it tastes like sh!t!" she said throwing her plate a disgusting look.

"Yeah that's gross, I think I'm gonna puke" he replied softly rubbing his belly.

"What a weakling you are!" she laughed.

"What a??? Come on! I'm sure you'll be the first one to throw up!"

"Could be" she said, her stomach making a funny noice. "So where do you wanna go? North, South, East, West?" she changed the subject spreading out the map on the table.

He carefully looked at the map and showed her a direction. Then they quickly walked out the café vowing never to come back again. Hopefully they managed to keep the content of their stomach inside of them and after two long hours they had digested their revolting breakfast. As Danny was driving, singing along with Nat King Cole who was on the radio, Marie couldn't help gazing at him. She had to tell him what was on her mind even if she didn't know how. He turned his head and looked at her.

"You OK?" he asked her gently .

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied quickly, too much quickly.

"You're thinking about it huh?" he smiled.

"What are talking about?" she frowned.

"Us, what we used to be..." he simply answered her question.

"Ehm...yeah...I-I-I...How do you know that? I mean, you too?" she stammered.

"Course I am..." he replied casually. "And it's perfectly normal...This trip made some memories resurface so we're feeling a bit nostalgic. Old feelings die hard and actually I don't want them to go away. You're part of my life Marie and I'll always love you but I also know our relationship's been over for ages now. After our split, I thought I 'd never be able to love again but eventually I moved on and so did you, I'm sure of that." He told her, trying to convince her...or himself.

"Yeah...It hasn't been a success so far, but, yes, we can say I moved on..." she replied softly.

"Did you love the bastard who cheated on you?" he asked her. He had noticed the sadness in her big blue-green eyes.

"I think so, well actually the truth is I-I-I don't know...he wasn't you. I was deeply in love with you Danny, you can't imagine how much I loved you" she told him, words slipping out her tongue before she realized it.

"Yeah...I felt the same, but we reached a point where we did nothing but hurting each other and we couldn't go on like that. Now we're friends and we really get along and I don't wanna lose that"

"Me neither...I was just feeling kind of strange last night, but you're right...it's normal. So I think we're good and I'll do anything I can to make this friendship work." She replied, calmed down. He was right, all she was feeling right now was nostalgia and affection. Danny was his friend and it was perfect that way.

"So don't change anything sweetie, you're doing well" he smiled.

"Thanks pal" she laughed opening the window and feeling the sweet caress of the fresh wind on her face.

It was gonna be a beautiful day, she was sure of that. After lunch, Marie took the wheel and Danny dozed off for a while, rocked by the movements of the car. She took a glance at him from time to time, he was really beautiful with his dark complexion, his black spiky hair and his masculine jaw she liked so much. Moreover he looked so sweet when he was asleep. It has been easy to be friends these last years because they weren't so close as they were right now, but now with the proximity she found it much harder to be only...her friend. She shook her head slightly, Danny was right, she just missed the time they lived happy together and this time was in the past. As she was lost in thought, thinking about the real nature of their relationship, a truck that had just punctured, veered off the road and hit the back of the car. Marie shrieked as the car spinned round and ended up in a tree. Hopefully they weren't driving fast and the car had lost speed with the spin. Danny, who had woken up with the impact, turned her head and looked at Marie. She was clutching the wheel, a trickle of blood streaming down her temple. He removed his seat belt that he had, for once, put on and took her hands in his.

"Honey are you Ok?" he asked her, worried, searching her eyes.

"Yeah...Yeah... I'm fine" she replied still shocked. "And you?"

"I'm Ok, don't worry. Come on! Let's get out of here." He said opening the door.

He then went round the Lexus and headed towards Marie who was getting out of the car. Her hands were shaking and she could hardly stand. So he wrapped his arms round her trembling body and held her till she managed to calm down. Meanwhile the truck driver had come to see if they weren't hurt. Danny answered him they were fine and asked if he could call a towing-truck for the car. He nodded gently and picked up his cell phone as Danny took a look at Marie's wound.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as she frowned, putting a hand on her temple

"A bit, but it's nothing...I just banged my head, that's all" she replied smiling faintly.

"You sure? Otherwise, we go to the hospital right away" he rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sure, don't worry... I was more frightened than hurt." she told him reassuringly.

"Yep we got lucky" he replied looking at the car. "I don't think it's serious...the fender is broken and the trunk has had a bad bump but I think the miss will still be able to drive off..." he added as Marie smiled from hearing Danny calling her car "miss".

"I phoned my brother-in-law, he runs a garage and he's sending a towing-truck right now." the truck driver told them. "I think we should call our respecitive insurance companies... I' m really sorry... I didn't see it coming... I-I heard a loud bang and the next thing I knew you had hit that tree and..." he stammered.

"It wasn't your fault, it was just a bad combination of circumstances... we're alive and unhurt, that's what really matters _non_?" Marie said gently.

The towing-truck arrived quickly. Danny and Marie got into it and drove towards a very small town.

"Really charming" Danny laughed as he looked around him.

"Oh wat een negorij!" Marie exclaimed as Danny raised an eyebrow in a funny way.

"What kind of language was that?" he laughed.

"Dutch... you remember I come from Belgium? I had to learn this... patois when I was teen. But I forgot everything. "What een negorij and she heeft de bloemetjes buitengezet" is pretty much all I can recall."She smiled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Danny asked.

"The first one is "what een godforsaken place!" and the second one is the poetic way to say "she had a shag"..." she said smiling.

"I'm not surprised you remember that kind of sentence" he laughed as they both got out of the towing-truck.

Joe, the garage owner, shook hands with them and took a look at the car frowing.

"Is it that serious doctor?" Danny asked frowning.

Joe looked up at him with a smile on his lips. He seemed to be a nice and honnest man, kindness could be read on his wrinkled face. The folks in this town, whose no one could remember the name, were simple and welcoming people.

"Well..." he began, a hand rested on the black Lexus hood. "Damage is not extremely serious but you need to have a component replaced all the same. Otherwise you won't go very far..." he added.

"Do you have it?" Marie asked concerned.

"Here? My gosh no. Not for this make of car..." he told them, not used to having such a beautiful car in his garage.

"And you can order it?" Danny asked him putting on his sun glasses.

"Sure, it will arrive in about three days."

"Three days??" Marie exclaimed.

"It's a small town here guys. Three days is the best we can do, believe me...There is a lovely hotel down the road, my sister runs it." Joe replied.

Marie couldn't help smiling. "Your whole family lives here?" she asked grinning.

"Practically" he replied laughing. "I guess you're tourists"

"The sun glasses gave me away?" Danny laughed.

"Yeah" he laughed back with him. "Look, seems like you're stuck here for a while..."

"Seems like... indeed" Marie sighed. "What can we do here? Is there something we can visit?"

"Hum...A friend of mine farms snails but it's pretty boring actually. Otherwise we have a little river with an old wooden bridge. It's perfect for two lovers.."

"We're not lovers" Marie replied automatically.

"My mistake!" he replied staring at her who was now looking down.

"Look guys, what if you took a rest and freshened up at my sister's hotel? Tell her you've been sent by Joe" he told them gently.

They thanked him, took their bags and walked down the main road as Joe gazed at them pensively.

"I'm sure this town isn't even on a map" Marie told Danny.

"yep I think this kind of place is chosen to make horror films. I'm sure there are werewolfs in the surroundings." He replied

"I don't think so, it's not the season" she replied very seriously as he started to laugh.

"I miss my city" he said.

"Me too, NYC with the horrible traffic jam and the pollution... but I'm sure we're gonna have fun here" she said.

They arrived at "The Sheep Hotel" that, Gina, Joe's sister, ran. She was a short and plump woman with a permanent grin on her face. Moreover she was a real chatterbox. She gently welcomed them and gave them two separate rooms. They were small but comfortable. Marie took a quick shower and cured the little wound she had on her temple. Then they got out and went to the little river. The bridge was beautiful, indeed. They both sat down on it and stayed there silently contemplating the nature. Danny caughed himself taking her hand in his. She looked at him and got up.

"What are you doin' Danny?" she exclaimed.

"I was just holding your hand that's all..." he said.

She shook her head sighing.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she snapped.

"Come on! Talk to me..." he told her.

"Oh you've got a nerve! You want me to talk? You always keep everything for yourself and you want me to talk?"

"Here we go again, it's always the same story!" he rolled his eyes exasperated.

"Oh sorry if I offend you...but I am wrong? You're a real closed book and..."

"So you're telling me it was my fault if things didn't work out between us?" he replied angrily.

"I never said that!"

"Yeah but you thought it all the same... If you were so perfect why did you stay with me huh?"

"Oh come on Danny! I never said I was perfect...I know I have a lot of shortcomings but all I'm saying is that you never let me know what you were feeling. Do you remember the first time you killed someone? You felt so bad and you totally withdrew into yourself. I wanted to be there for you but you didn't give me a chance to help you. You always make it on your own."

"Oh sorry if I didn't think about you at that moment..." he replied spitefully.

"I'm not talking about me but about you and me... I wanted to be part of your life but you never let me in..."

"Do you think it was easy for me? Alright I have difficulty showing my feelings but if you really loved me you would have understood that!"

"How dare you!" she shouted, words resonated in the silence. "I loved you!"

"Yeah that's it" he looked at her angrily as tears welled up in Marie's eyes but she held them back.

"We should stop this conversation Danny..." she said softlier.

"Why? Now I'm ready to talk you want me to shut my mouth?"

"You're not talking, you're shouting!"

"Sorry, this conversation gets on my nerves."

"Oh poor you!" she said with contempt.

"You know, now I understand why your ex-boyfriend screwed someone else." He told her spitefully.

She slapped him, looking daggers at him. Then she went away, almost running. They spent the rest of the day avoiding each other. As Marie was having dinner, sat alone in the hotel small restaurant, Danny walked towards her awkwardly, his hand in his pockets. He silently took a chair and sat down, taking a deep breath.

"Look...I'm sorry...I told you things I regret... I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry Marie..." he said truthfully.

"Forget it" she replied softly, looking down.

"No, I know I hurt and I hate this...you're a wonderful person, probably the best person I've ever met in my life and..."

"yeah that's it..."

"I mean it and I behaved like a jerk...you didn't deserve it. You certainly must be mad at me and I can understand it. I'm not here to be forgiven, I just want you to know that I regret and..."

"It's okay Taylor, I caught you were sorry" she smiled. "I was mean as well, just let's forget about it, alright? But you know, I'm glad we managed to talk...everybody thought we had had an easy split because we didn't fight and we've stayed close but the thruth is we ran away from our problems and we just...broke up without having a talk..." she looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right. We didn't really sort things out...Now we're good. Am I still your friend?" he asked her.

"Sure you are, you fool!" she smiled."How's your cheek?"

"Still painful but I will survive" he laughed as she got up and kissed his cheek gently.

"How is the food?" he asked.

"Disguting, don't try..." she grinned.

They spend the rest of the evening watching some TV in Danny's room. Then they said goodbye and Marie headed towards her room. She took a shower, sighing slightly as the hot water was streaming down her whole body. She didn't know why but she wanted to cry, so she let some tears out. Meanwhile Danny, after having a shower, was trying to get some sleep, but unsuccessfullly. As he was tossing and turning he heard someone knock at the door. He got out quickly and opened the door.

"Hey!" he said. "What are you doin' here?"

"Can I come in?" Marie asked.

"Sure" he said stepping back to let her in. "This night dress is really beautiful, less flashy" he smiled as she laughed nervously.

"What's goin' on Marie? " he asked frowning

"Look...look...I-I-I...Je...ne peux pas continuer comme ça..." she began in her mother tongue.

He looked at her grinning. He didn't catch a thing but she was so cute when she was speaking French.

"Je ne peux plus continuer à me voiler la face plus longtemps. Je sais que tu ne comprendras rien et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Je n'ai pas tourné la page Danny, on a dit qu'on resterait amis et jusqu'ici ça me convenait, mais depuis que que l'on s'est revu, je n'arrive pas à te chasser de mon esprit et ce n'est pas de la nostalgie, ça j'en suis sure. Je ne veux pas être ton amie Danny, pas seulement. Quand on était ensemble, on avait tous les deux des problèmes à régler...tu venais d'arrêter de boire, tu commençais un nouveau boulot et il y avait toujours ton passé qui te hantait. Quant à moi, je venais de déménager de mon pays après la mort de mon frère ... Je sais que je te demandais trop, je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, c'est tout, mais ce fut tout le contraire...et je parle encore trop comme d'habitude, c'est juste que je noie mes sentiments dans un flot de parole, j'ai tellement peur que quelqu'un découvre mes faiblesses... tu vois on est un peu pareil toi et moi..." she told him as she was pacing up and down in the room.

He grabbed her arm gently making her stop. He then rested his forehead against hers, which increased her pulse. She hadn't foreseen this situation... Danny stared at her for a while as she couldn't breathe easy and then put a soft kiss on her lips. She shivered due to the contact of his lips.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"I don't understand anything" he replied laughing and kissed her again, more passionately, their tongues tangling.

"On aurait du prendre une seule chambre" Marie smiled.

"I still get nothing Marie" he kept laughing.

"Fais-moi l'amour" she whispered to his ear.

He looked at her smiling. "Gotcha" he replied in a sexy way.

He then pushed her gently on his bed and started to kiss her neck as he slid his hands under her night dress. She arched her body as he stroked the bottom of her back. They both took their clothes off that found quickly their way into the ground. He started to kiss every inch of her body, his hands still roaming all over her. Then he entered her softly and strongly in the same time as she moaned with pleasure. As their bare bodies were moving in a slow and beautiful dance, Danny couldn't help but tell her "I love you". She looked at him smiling, running a hand trough his dark haid and kissed him. "I love you too" she replied out of breath. He then thrusted her faster and faster as he pressed her body against his gently. As they reached the peak, totally surrending to each other, she dug her nails into his back and let out a louder moan, their both bodies tensed with pleasure.

He then kissed her forehead and rolled off her, an arm still wrapped around her waist.

They remaint silent for a while, getting their breath back and enjoying each other's company.

"You know, I want you by my side tonight, but also tomorrow and the days after" he told her.

She rolled over and put a head on his chest, tracing small circles on his belly.

"I want the same thing" she whispered smiling. He kissed her softly.

"I won't hide anything from you anymore"

"You'll talk if you want to talk...I know I asked you too much and I also know it's hard for you to deal with your past...so if you need someone to listen to you and love you, I'll be there, otherwise, don't feel obliged of anyt..."

"I wanna tell you everything and I wanna tell you how much I love you. I wanna tell you that everyday. I lost you once and I won't make the same mistake..." he said thruthfully.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said kissing his chest.

Marie looked up at him and cupped his face.

"Je t'aime..."

**translation: (sorry again for the mistakes)**

_Je...ne peux pas continuer comme ça_: I...I can't go on like this

Je ne peux plus continuer à me voiler la face plus longtemps. Je sais que tu ne comprendras rien et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Je n'ai pas tourné la page Danny, on a dit qu'on resterait amis et jusqu'ici ça me convenait, mais depuis que que l'on s'est revu, je n'arrive pas à te chasser de mon esprit et ce n'est pas de la nostalgie, ça j'en suis sure. Je ne veux pas être ton amie Danny, pas seulement. Quand on était ensemble, on avait tous les deux des problèmes à régler...tu venais d'arrêter de boire, tu commençais un nouveau boulot et il y avait toujours ton passé qui te hantait. Quand à moi, je venais de déménager de mon pays après la mort de mon frère ... Je sais que je te demandais trop, je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, c'est tout, mais ce fut tout le contraire...et je parle encore trop comme d'habitude, c'est juste que je noie mes sentiments dans un flot de parole, j'ai tellement peur que quelqu'un découvre mes faiblesses... tu vois on est un peu pareil toi et moi..."

I can no longer close my eyes. I know you won't understand anything and maybe it's better this way. We agreed that we would stay friends and till now, it had suited me, but since we saw each other again I've been unable to take my mind off you and it's not nostalgia, I know it. I don't wanna be your friend Danny, not only. When we were together, we both had problems to settle... you had just quit drinking, you was beginning a new job and there was still your past that haunted you. As for me, I just had moved from my country after my brother had died... I know I was asking you too much, I just didn't want you to go away, but it was the opposite...and I still talk too much as usual, it's just that I hide my true feelings in a flood of words, I'm so afraid that someone could see my weaknesses...You see, we're not so different you and me..."

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_: "What are you doing?"

"_On aurait du prendre une seule chambre":_ "We should have taken an only room"

"_Fais-moi l'amour":_ "Make love to me"

"_Je t'aime_": "I love you"

10

Road trippin' 


End file.
